Mobile data networks cover most geographic areas. The data networks may include any type of cellular networks, or other networks based on, for example, satellite communication or microwave communication that also provide mobile data. Mobile devices may have nearly constant data network needs as they travel from cell to cell.
The typical cellular network experiences high disparity between the traffic of the individual cells. In some examples, the 15-20% portion of cells that are most heavy loaded in a cellular network determine the limits of a cell system. In other words, because 15-20% of cells carry over 50% of the traffic, the availability of connectivity across the network may regularly depend on the traffic on one or a few cells.
Technologies such as the internet of things and connected vehicles are gaining popularity. These technologies may add multiple nodes to the mobile data networks for each new user. In addition, systems in smart cities and other types of mobile control systems add nodes to the mobile data networks. As these technologies demand greater bandwidth from mobile data networks, data traffic may grow faster than the existing infrastructure can support. Hardware upgrades may slow the impact on mobile data network. However, what is needed is an immediate and effective algorithm for spreading the traffic usage across cells without incurring the cost or delay of hardware upgrades.